Not Who I Used To Be
by LilMissObsessive
Summary: Life was perfect. Ellie and her mom were good again. Marco and Dylan were back together. Marco and Ellie were closer then ever, but one night when Marco doesn't show up, it leads to panic. Somethings wrong. How is Marco? Darco.
1. Why Isn't He Here?

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but this story**

Marco,Ellie, and Dylan aren't living together yet. Dylan still lives in his dorm, Marco lives with his parents and Ellie lives with her mom.

**------------------------------------------**

Ellie sat in the DOT waiting for Marco. They had a paper due in a week and he was never the one to do it last minute. She sat at a table in the back of the room. The waiter threated to kick her out if she didn't order something. She had already drank four coffee's and played eight games of Solitare on her labtop. She knew he would be late, but it's been over an hour. It wasn't like Marco. The young redhead became more panicked by the moment. She dialed Marco's cell phone but there was no answer. _'10 more mintues, then I'm looking for him' _she thought to herself. 15 more mintues passed. Half an hour before she was angry with him, but now she was worried. More worried that something dreadful had happened. More worried then she had ever been in her life.

Ellie ran up and down the streets screaming for him. She couldn't find him anywhere. She ran and ran, she ran for what seemed like hours. She got this over whelming feeling like he was in trouble, and he needed help. Tears fell from her eyes. She stopped to catch her breath. She thought she was gonna have a painic attack. _'Should I call his parents, should I look for him longer?'_ Nothing made sence. Ellie took out her cell phone again and dialed Dylan's number.

"Hello" Dylan answered from his dorm room. He was watching a reply of last week's hockey team.

"Marco...there?" She tried to talk but between being out of breath and crying it wasn't going to well.

"Ellie? No, Marco left 2 hours ago to meet up with you" The blonde repiled making him sit up instanly

"He never showed up, Dylan I'm worried" She was in sobbes. She knew now for sure there was something wrong. Marco was that most realible person she had ever known. He was always there. He even called to tell her he's be 10 mintues late, but he wouldn't be even more late then that.

"Where are you, I'm gonna pick you up" Dylan even senced something was wrong. Ellie was his closest friend, he would never stand her up.

"The park... lo..looking for him" she could barly get the words out. All kinds of thoughts took over her mind. He could be hurt... or worse.

"Stay there I'm gonna help you" Dylan rushed out of his dorm, pulled his keys out of his pocket and zoomed out of the parking lot almost hitting another student. Normaly he would apologize, but Marco is the most important thing in his life right now, if something happened to him he'd go insane. Marco is his rock, without him, life would be chaos.

Dylan pulled up to Ellie, she jumped in. She couldn't even look at him. Her face was tear stained.

"Where have you looked?"

"Everwhere" A tear fell from Ellie's eye

------------------------------------------

Sorry so short. The chapters will get longer soon. I promise.

Plz Review


	2. Marco's Battle

**Ok So here's what Marco was going thorugh the first chapter.**

**--------------------------------------**

It was such a peaceful night. The moon was full, the stars were bright, the air was cool a clam. To be honest he wanted to be with Dylan right now, not with Ellie writing some miserable History paper which would take like 3 hours, but he always had fun with Ellie. He took a little detour through the park. Bad memories poped back into his head _'boys night in boys town' _. "This is were it happened. This is the exact spot I got bashed a long time ago.'' He felt uncomfortable, like someone was watching him. He knew that it was coming. He knew. He had the exact same feeling the first time. He wanted to run but could barly walk because he was frozen with fear. It just wanted to get the 'The Dot'. He wanted to get there more then ever. The he saw them. Four guys just standing around. The young Italin bit the side of his lip and breathed in deeply. _'Why didn't I just take the long way' _it just kept saying the phrase like it was playing in his head. Rewind. Pause. Play. Rewind. Pause. Play. Rewind. Pause. Play. Marco could already feel tears filling in his eyes. He knew the pain he was about to indoure. He wanted to call for help, but was afride they would attack.

"Heyy fag" A tall boy in a black leather jacket, black pants, and black boots called to him for a small distance away.

"Wha..Wha.. I'm not a fag" Marco studderd trying to make himself half way convincing.

"Awwee that's a shame" the taller boy smiled. The three other guys approched him. All of them smiling

_'Help me. He prayed to god. All I wanted to do was work on my paper, was that such a bad thing to do? No, so please help me'_

The four men ripped at his shirt and restled him to the ground. "No!" Marco cried out. One of them punched his eye, "Please stop!" Marco begged. Another pinned him down," Don't do this to me!" Marco cried. The tallest one pulled out a knife "You fight back, your done", and the first one to approch him stood above Marco smiling and laughing.

After they were done with Marco he was shaking uncontroably he knew he would never be the same. "You tell, you die" The last words spoken to him. He wasn't Marco Del Rossi anymore. They took that away from him. He knew what they did was a horrible thing, but he couldn't tell Dylan, he might kill them, and couldn't tell Ellie, or his parents, or even Ms. Sovayy the new school guidence counslor. It was his secret. And he had every intentionsion of keeping it to himself.

---------------------------------------

Marco walked throught the streets hugging himself singing to himslef, the best he could. His voice was so shocken. "Jesus loves this I know, for the bible tells me so" tears fell from his eyes. It was making it worse, but when he really thought about it, he got off easy, they could've killed him. Just then he heard a honk from a car and lights pull up beside him. He didn't even want to know who it was. He wanted to go to his room, be in his bed, and just wanted to cry on his pillow, not infront of one for the most busy streets in Toronto.

"Marco!" Dylan called and jumped out of the car.

"Marco!" Ellie ran to his side

"We've been looking for you for hours" Dylan looked a little bit annoyed.

"Where were you" Ellie finished his thought.

Marco looked up at them, tears in his eyes, a black eye starting to form, 4 scratches on the side of his face, and his shirt had been torn.

''Marco..." Dylan looked unbarably sorry for what he said. The tall blonde tried to put his arm around Marco to lead him back to the car but Marco swatted his hand away.

"Don't to..touch ma..me" Marco's voice very shaken.

"Sorry... who did this to you"

"Forget about ii...it I'm fa...fine" Marco walked to the car still holding himself.

"Sorry El, I didn't mean to blow you off" Marco opened the door to the back of Dylan's black car.

"Marco, are your parents home" Ellie asked knowing they were going to a convention out of town with a few days.

"No" Marco in full tears now "Please don't leave me alone by myself" Marco clung onto Ellie for dear life

"I won't.. we won't, were staying over. Try to get some sleep now, Were 20 mintues away from your house" Ellie took her jacket off and let Marco use it as a pillow in the back seat.

Marco fell asleep fast but the event still haunted him.

_'Please don't do this'_

_'please stop'_

_'I beg you!'_

He tossed a truned in the backseat. Dylan and Ellie knew he was having a bad dream. About the bashing he jus indored.

"Stop, Stop STOP! No Don't! Please please" Marco cried in his sleep. Ellie gently nudged him awake. She didn't want him to relive the terror over again. It broke Ellie and Dylan's hearts to know he beged so much, but he couldn't stop them. It hurt them.

"Marco, were at you house now" the redhead said in a kind and gentle voice.

"I..I can't..wa..walk right na..now"Marco studdered.

Dylan carried him out of the car bridal style. It was the first time in hours he felt safe. like no one, nothing could hurt him.

Ellie opened the front door and went upstairs to get some pillows and blankets. Tonight, they were all gonna sleep in the living room. Dylan set him down on the couch.

"Thanks Dylan" Marco smiled a half smile, it was all he could do for what he had just gone thorugh.

''Anytime..what happened Marco" Dylan brushed a piece of hair from his eye.

"I don't want to talk about it" Marco turned his head.

Ellie walked back in the room with so Peroxide and some cotton balls.

"Marco, I need to clean you wounds" Ellie damped one of the cotton balls withh the cold liquid and put it up to a 2 inch scratch on Marco's left cheek.

"I'll call my parents" Dylan got up looking for the phone.

"NO!" Marco yelled out.

"Just to tell them Im staying over to help you" Dylan looked worried about his boyfriends sudden reaction to his statement.

"o..ok"

Ellie threw a blanket over Marco turned on the TV and haned Marco the remote.

"Find something to watch. Are you hungry" the redhead looked over on her way to the kitchen.

"Actually I think I need a shower, but you guys are free to whatever" Marco barly had the stength to walk up the staries, how was he gonna take a shower?

"Why is he putting himself through this?" Dylan muttered to himself.

"Because he need to right now." The younger girl looked down into the fride "You hungry?" She offered

"I could eat as long as your the one cooking" Dylan smiled

''haha real funy''

--------------------------------

Marco wanted to wash away everything that had happened. He turned the water on scolding hot. He jus stood there. Nothing made him feel clean. Not the 10 minutes he washed with soap, not the burning hot water. He stepped out of the shower, looked at all the bruises and cuts he had.

"What they did to my emotions, my feelings, my innocenses, that's what really is scared" Tears flowed down his face once more. He got dressed in his pajamas and walked downstares.

"Marco, how are you feeling" Dylan asked taking the bite of his peanut butter an jelly sandwich Ellie made.

"Better"

"Do you want to sleep in your bed, were fine down here" Ellie asked picking up the to plates they had used.

"No, I need ya'll around me" Marco sciently shuffled back in the living room, He layed own on the couch and within 5 mintues he was sleeping

"Tomorrow's a new day" Ellie muttered to herself laying down on the floor, reaching up turning the lamp off.

----------------------------------------------

Sorry it's a bit corny written, but I haven't gottan any sleep in almost 24 hours, and it's really early. I hope ya'll like it though

Please review


	3. She Knows

The next morning was a Saturday so they didn't have school. Their senior year was almost over. just 2 more monthes 'til University! Ellie was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. Marco must've woke up again during the night because now him and Dylan were sitting upright with Marco's head resting on Dylan's shoulder. Ellie was a very deep sleeper. A nuclear bob could've gone off before she woke up. She made 3 plats full of pancakes adn did the rest of the dishes _'you know we should all move in together, I mean Dylans in college, were seniors going to college in the fall...humm I should talk to Marco' _

Ellie sat down in a chair next to the couch with her plate of pancakes with butter and lotts and lotts of syurp. She grabed the remote and truned on the TV. The news caught her eye though.

"Last night a young teen was walking thorugh the park and was buritly bashed according to what police saw it might now ended at that. Back to you Simon"

Ellie's mouth droped open, she knew they were talking about Marco, but how far did they mean? It occured to her. The not letting Dylan touch him, holding himself crying, the steam she saw from the bathroom where he kept it brutly hot in there. Somthing else did happen.

"oohh Marco" Ellie felt sick to her stomach. _'I'm probaly just jumping to conclusions here, I mean Marco, he would've told me, wouldn't he!?!' _All that mattered at that point right then was that he was here and safe in the arms of Dylan.

Ellie got in the shower really fast, and threw on her clothes she had been wearing the night before. She walked around the house alittle bit. She went into Marco's room to fins a shirt she could use sence she had gotten so Pancake mix on her top. Ellie pulled out a baby blue top with the words 'Live It Up' written in black. Marco wouldn't mind. She pulled out the shirt. Something flew out of it. It was a letter. _'I shouldn't read it. I know I can't read it. But I want to soo bad' _She place the piece of paper back in the drawer without reading it. She knew that was the best thing to do.

Ellie walked back downstairs. Dylan was awake now. He had found the pancakes and eaten them already. He was just sitting on the couch next to Marco, and repositoned him so that he was laying down. He hadn't heard Ellie coming down the staires apparently because Ellie heard him talking to Marco. Marco was still asleep but that didn't stop Dylan.

"If I ever lost you I'd think I'd lose my mind. Marco, I was so scared last night. I'm just glad your alright." Dylan kissed Marco softly on the lips. Aparently that woke Marco up because he kissed him back and smiled.

_'awwweeee' _Ellie thought to herself. They did make the cutest gay couple ever. Ellie loved how happy Dylan made Marco.

"I love you Marco" Dylan said quietly

"I love you too" They smiled and leaned in for another kiss

"I see you guys are up, finally" Ellie smiled pretending not to notice them.

Dylan backed up from Marco, even though he knew she didn't care, she was cool like that, but it was ok.

''Soo Marco, They caught the guys who hurt you last night" Ellie faked a smile.

"On what charges" Marco looked a little conserned.

"On a hate crime and a much of mumbo Jumbo, but they were talkin about something else to.." Ellie eyed him closly to see if he was gonna react.

"El! Heyy I wanna show you my ma's new cooking stuff! The pancakes were delicious!" Marco smiled getting up and playfully pushing Dylan backwards a little bit.

"What so you know?" Marco had the most serious face he ever had.

"Marco, last night, were you..." Marco cut Ellie off.

"El, Shhh, seriously just stop" Marco put his hand over her mouth.

"So you were" tears already filling in her eyes. To know her best friend went through that was horrible. It was bad for Paige, but she wasn't beaten up first because of her sexuailty.

"El, don't make a big deal out of this" Marco tried to keep Ellie from crying but it was hard keeping himself from doing it.

"Marco.." Ellie huged him so tight they could breath. Tears flowing from both of thier eyes.

"El, I'm fine... keep this between me and you". Marco looked her stright in the eye.

Ellie nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't wanna touch him, she was afride to. He had just went through alot, _'I don't need to make him uncomfortable' _

"El letts go watch Tv with Dylan" Marco smiled. At least he tryed to fake smile.

"You have to tell him" the young redhead looked at Marco, but he jus looked away.

"I will El, just 1 step at a time" Marco let out a big sigh.

"Marco, I wanna have fun. Lets have a party. Lets get drunk. Lets forget about everything and everyone." Ellie smiled trying to forget the whole ordeal.

"Good plan El" Marco rolled his eyes not thinking anything of it, but Ellie was serious.

**knock knock**

"I called Paige" She looked at Marco "'comon what's a soon to be party without Paige" Ellie tryed to smile.

" I don't know" Marco tried to lookk happy but he wasn't. Paige didn't conforte him last night, Ellie and Dylan did. But he needed somebody. Somebody who went thorugh what he went thorugh. To help him.

"Paige, can I talk to you up in my room" Marco grabbed Paige's hand

"Sure hun. Paige Michalchuk to the rescue" Paige laughed at her on joke.

Marco looked back at Ellie, she nodded, he knew he need to tell her, to help him.

Marco closed his bedroom door and locked it.

"Paige something happend to me last night" Paige could see his eyes getting teary. They sat on his bed, Paige put her arm around him.

"What?"

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry so short, but got a couple of other ideas to put in but I had to get the Ellie finding the letter, and her finding out part first.


	4. Comfort in Paige

Marco and Paige walked into his room. Paige senced something was wrong. Marco closed and locked the door.Marco sat down on the edge of his bed, Paige sat next to him.

"Marco, hun what's wrong?" Paige put her arm on Marco's back and rubed it gently.

"Paige please don't" Marco flinched. Paige moved her arm.

"Paige... help" the young italians eyes were hot with tears

"I will, hun, just tell me what happened" She senced his pain.

"Last night, when I was bashed..." He trailed off with his sentece

"Just tell me, it'll help" She didn't want to sound pushy but she wanted to help her friend in which she could tell was hurting so bad.

"They, didn't stop there..." Marco stood up not facing her.

"Marco, please tell me..." In the back of her mind Paige knew he was trying.

"It's just...It's embarssing"

"Marco" Paige stood up and walked next to him. "I won't laugh trust me" Her voice sounded very soothing to Marco, he knew she's gone through it already, she could help.

"Paige, don't rush me" He didn't mean to sound rude but it was hard for him.

"Sorry" Paige sat down on the bed again, giving him space.

"Paige it's hard" He turned around for the first time. She saw his tear stained face. She knew right then.

"Marco..."

"Marco's gone." Marco backed up to the door and turned around so she couldn't see his face anymore.

"Marco... did th..they do what D..Dean did too me?"

Marco shook his head yes. Full on tears now, from both of them.

"Ohh Marco" Paige walked over to him. He turned around and sank down to the floor. She sank down to his level. He put his head in his knees not wanting to show vonverabilty. Paige put her hand on his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"Paige, do..don't tell Dylan...pa..please" Marco looked her in the ee for the first time sence they had gone upstars.

"I won't" Paige could feel Marco shaking. She didn't know if she could help. When it happened to her, she went upstaries cuz she wanted to, and with him, it was 4 people, not just 1.

"I'm gonna help as much as I can" She placed his head on her shoulder. "I love you Marco, I'll try to help".

"Lunch it ready!!" Ellie yelled from the kitchen.

"I guess we better go" Paige faked a smile wipping a tear from her face.

"Yeah" Marco tried to fake a giggle "Let's go" Marco helped Paige up "Thanks Paige".

They walked downstaires trying to act fine, but it didn't work. They took a seat at the table. Ellie made so fries and burgers, Marco's favorite.

**Ring Ring**

"Every single time I wanna eat theres a phone call" Ellie got to answer the phone.

"Is Marco Del Rossi there?" the man on the phone asked

"Hold on" Ellie gave the phone to Marco. He walked out of the room

"Hello?"

"Is this Marco Del Rossi?"

"Yes, who is this" Marco took a seat on the couch.

"I'm Officer Riggs from the Toronto Police Department"

"Wh- What's this about" Marco ran his fingers through his tangled hair

"Someone said they saw you in the park last night. Were you attacked last night, at around 9 P.M?"

"Yeah... Yeah that was me"

"We need you to make a positive identification for us. Could you come around the station at 5:00 P.M"

"Ughh...I guess I could" Marco hit the off button and droped the phone

"I guess your not hungry" Ellie walked in handing him his plate.

"Umm lets go back in the kitchen" He tried to smile unsuccessfully.

"Did u tell Paige?"

"Yeah" They walked back in.

"So who was that" Dylan asked getting up to put his plate in the sink.

"It was the police station...they want me to make a postive identification"

"Hun, are you going to go" Paige put her hand on his shoulder.

"I need to face them... but I'm not ready to. But I will"

"We'll go with you, don't worrie" The redhead replied

"Yeah Marco, were here for you" Dylan huged him.

"Thank you" he just stood there in Dylan's arms. A tear fell from his eye.

"You'll be ok" Dylan rubed his back.

Paige had a sudden urge to say_ 'enough with the PDA' _but knew beging in Dylan's arms made him feel better. Feel safe.


	5. Tears Are Not Enough pt 1

Ok ya'll I'm sorry, this chapter isn't gonn be as long cuz I just wront almos the entire thing and I swear it was atleast 3,000 words long and my computer froze, so I lost everything SO it won't have as much detail in it cuz I spent forever writing that. Sorry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marco, are you ready to go" Ellie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, hey um guys" motioning towards Paige and Dylan "I really don't want ya'll to hear the details, I just need someone to drive me, is it ok if Ellie takes me?" Marco looked nurvos like they would be mad.

"No, go ahead" Dylan faked a smile.

"Thanks Dyl" Marco walked over and gave him a kiss then Marco and Ellie headed out the door to the driveway. He didn't know why he wanted Ellie to come. Maybe because she was the first one he told, maybe because he knew her the longest, maybe because she was the one he was gonna meet that night. She couldn't really explain it, but he felt confortable with her right then. They got in the car and Ellie started the engine. Marco put his hand on her leg and smiled at her "Thank you so much for beging her El" They huged and Ellie smiled.

"anything for you Marco" They pulled out of the driveway. When they finally reached the police station there was tones of people going in and coming out. Some were happy, some were crying, some looked like the saw a ghost, some looked like the were going to die. They even saw a short man, about as tall as Ellie beging forced in there in handcuffs. Ellie looked at Marco who had closed his eyes. He didn't want to go in. He didn't want to face them. But he knew in the back of his mind he had to. If he wanted to save other people from what happened to him, he had to identify the creeps who did it to him. But his biggest worrie was that they were gonna make him relive that night. Explain what happend in detail. He was scared that he was gonna cry, the he was gonna forget what they look like and accuse a innocent man, that they were gonna get him. He was more nervous then then he had ever been in his entire life. Ellie looked at him and could tell he was shaking. She got out of the car and opened his door. He turned around and he grabed his hand and pulled up upwards helping him stand and entwined his fingers with her. She pulled him in close. So close she could feel him shaking. They stood infront on the steps and they both sighed at the same time and looked at each other. Just at that moment Ellie felt nervous too. But not for the same reason as him. She was nervous that she was gonna see the guys and strangle them. She was nevous she was gonna throw up if Marco had to explain what happened. She didn't want to see the horrible people who had done that to her best friend. The people who hurt him so bad. The people who took away every bit of his self assurace, his confidence. The people who took away what Marco was, who he was. The people who were gonna cause long sleepless nights. She knew he would never be the same, even Paige has never been the same. She didn't want to she the people took his innocence away.She knew she had to be strong for Marco though. She place her free hand on Marco's arm trying to comfort him. Marco sighed and gripped Ellie's hand harder. They began walking up the steps. With every step closer he could feel tears wanting to come to his eyes, but he tried to be strong and fight them off. Finally they reached the door. Ellie opened the door and Marco walked in first. They reached the counter.

"How may I help you" A woman officer asked standing at the counter with a name tage that said 'officer Masion'

"Hi, I'm Marco Del Rossi, I'm here to identfiy some people" Marco looked over at Ellie.

"Ohh Mr. Del Rossi, Offier Riggs has been expecting you, follow me" Marco and Ellie walked to the back of the station still not letting go of each other. They walked into a small gray room with a big plastic wall with men numbered 1 - 7 standing there. Marco looked at them.

"Ellie, their in there, their in that room" Marco buried his face in Ellie's chest. Ellie rocked him back an forth.

"Shh they can't hurt you now:" Ellie looked at them in disgust. They couldn't see though. It was a one way mirror.

A tall Man walked into the room. He sat down at the same table as Marco and Ellie. He shook Marco and Ellie's hand. He sat across from Marco. He sat a file down on the table and a pen. He opened the file and clicked the pen.

"Ok Mr. Del Rossi, can you please point out to me which of those men hurt you" The officer had paper out to write down.

"Numbers 1,4,5 and 7." Marco put his head down not wanting to look at the guys.

"Are you sure" The officer looked up at him. Marco closed his eyes trying to remember.

"Postive"

"ok, good, now on to the hard part. Marco, I'm gonna need you to describe to me in great detail what exactly happened." Marco worst nightmare was coming true.

"oo..ok" Marco looked down and closed his eyes, he didn't want to see Ellie's expresion to what he was about to say. "Ok last night I was walking through the park to meet my friend Ellie, her, at the Dot. I called her to tell her I was gonna be late because I lost the book we had to read to do our stupid book report, so anyway I was walking through the park and I noticed a guy standing there. He walked closer to me until he eventually put his arm around me then said something 'hey fag' then I said 'I'm not a fag' then he smiled and said 'that's to bad". Then I saw 3 other guys come out of the dark. One of them kicked me and another pushed me onto the ground. I begged th..them to stop but th..they wouldn't" Marco and Ellie were both crying by now. "2 of the guys were ripping at my shirt and another guy was unbuckling my belt and the guy who first approched me was standing above me and unbuckling his belt. Please don't make me go any further." Marco looked up at Officer Riggs. Ellie looked up and saw Marco's bloodshot eyes. Ellie's eyes were really red to. Ellie put Marco's head on her shoulder and put her hand on his back.

"So let me get this stright. They bashed you, then rapped you" Marco was shocked by his words. It was the first time he actually heard the word 'rape' they had been saying 'what Dean did' or 'took it father then the bashing'. Marco nodded his head.

"ok well I think were done here" Officer Riggs stood up and shoke Marco's hand.

"Ok we'll call you when we set a court date"

"Court date?" Marco shot up

"You do wanna press charges"

"I..I can't go in front of a court room and tell them everything" Marco burined his head in Ellie's chesr

"ok"

"Shhhhh It's alrght Marco" Ellie rocked back and forth again.

"umm can I take him back home now please" Ellie tried to sound nice but she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Yes of course, have a good day"

They walked out of the police station and fianlly realsed their grip from each other for the first time.

"You know I'm pround of you right Marco" Ellie smiled

"I know El, I'm sorry you had to hear that, I'm sorry I'm made you cry." Marco huged him.

"It's my fault, I mean if I just picked you up you wouldn't have tooken that way"

"Ellie, I've heard some stupid things come out of your mouth before, but this has to be the stupidest thing EVER!" The both smiled.

"I guess your right" Ellie started the car.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have taken that way" Marco looked down

Marco, It's their fault. They are the horrible people who could do that to some one, it's their fault, not yours" Ellie huged him

"I guess so"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, I had when Marco told Dylan and everything in this chapter but I'm jus so mad that my whole chapter got deleted and it was so long, and I have 2 other fanfics I need to write chapters in and now my fingers are tired, and it's storming outside so I'll post the second half of this chapter tomorrow.


	6. Tears Are Not Enough pt 2

Marco and Ellie walked back in the house. They barly got 2 feet in the door before Paige and Dylan were right in front of them.

"So how'd it go, what'd they say?" Paige asked almost out of breath from running.

"Fine" Marco slipped past Dylan to sit on the couch.

"What'd they say?" Dylan sat next to him. He gently put his hand on the young Italians knee.

"Nothing, Dylan just nothing" Marco looked at Ellie, sicently asking her to change the subject.

"Heyy! Umm wanna order a pizza?" Ellie offered standing in front of the boys next to Paige.

"Yeah! I'm starved!" Marco smiled.

Dylan shot Paige a look like _'what are they not telling us'._

"Kay guys, it's getting late. Umm Paige and Ellie, ya'll take my parents room. Dylan, you, take my room, and I'll take the couch" Marco walked to the hall closet to get an extra pillow and blanket.

"Umm no, you take your room, I'll take the couch" Dylan grabbed the blanket and pillow from his hands.

"No Dyl, your my guest, I insist!" Marco grabbed them back.

"But you just got hurt barly 24 hours ago" the older boy pulled the blanket from his hands.

"Ok, while you guys fight like little girls over who takes the couch were going to bed" Ellie samiled at them folling Paige going up the staires.

"Dylan, please I'm tried, just take the bed" Marco gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, I'll take the bed...but only if you do to" Dylan had a scandulous smile on his face.

"Ummmm" he was hesitant "ughh sure" he tried to fake a smile. He really didn't want to, but was afriad of making his boyfriend question him.

Dylan slipped into bed but Marco was a little slower. He took a deep breath in walked towards the bed. He noticed he was shaking as he pulled the blanket down adn hesitantly got in and faced the wall. He slept as far on the edge as he could without falling off the bed.

"Marco, what's wrong" the older boy asked

"Nothin, just tired, good night"

"Marco, talk to me" Dylan put him hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Dyl don't" Marco sat up causing Dylan to sit up as well.

"Marco, tell me why you keep acting like this!" Dylan tried his hardest not to yell

"Dylan you wouldn't understand" Marco could feel his tears already bulinding up inside of him.

"Well help me understand Marco! You won't eeven tell me what I need to understand!" Dylan stood up and walked in front of him.

"Don't yell at me! You know I hate that!" Marco put his head down.

"I know, that's why I want you to tell me what's going on. I wanna understand to Marco, I wanna help you" Dylan placed a finger under Marco's chin and liffted it up. "Is it because of the bashing?" Dylan looked into Marco's eyes. He shook his head. "IS IT ME? MARCO YOUR NOT MAKING ANY SENCE! DO YOU WANT ME TO GO DOWNSTAIRS, PLEASE TALK TO ME!"

"No, I don't want you to go downstairs." Tears in his eye's. "Dylan, you know I love you, I'd do anything for you, so your gonna have to do something for me. I need you to calm down and understand that I can't tell you right now."

"Fine I'll give you your space" Dylan moved towards the door.

"Don't go!" Marco yelled out.

"I don't get you Marco"

"Dylan, last night when those guys wa..were ba..bashing me" Marco looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes. Dylan walked over and sat next to him. "th..they did something m..more." Marco looked up in Dylan's eyes. "Pl..please don't ge..get ma..mad" Marco had pleading eyes. "Th..they rap..rapped me too" Marco grabe d onto Dylan and huged him tight. He cried on his shoulder.

"Man, If I ever see those guys I'll KILL THEM!" Dylan punched the door.

"You said you woudn't get upset"

"How can I not Marco, those creeps rapped you" Dylan sat back down next to him.

"Please just clam down, and don't tell anyone"

"Who knows?"

"Only Ellie, and Paige, but they just found out today too." Marco put his head down on the hockey players shoulder.

"you should've told me"

"Well, Ellie found out cuz the news said something and I needed help keeping sanity so I asked Paige for advise, but you can't tell anyone, including my parents. Promise?"

"Promise" Dylan stood up and grabed a pillow.

"Go to sleep, I'll sleep downstaires and don't say no" Dylan smiled.

"Ok, I love you" Marco walked up and kissed Dylan gently on the lips.

"I love you to, night" Dylan walked out the door and downstaires.

Marco laid down on his bed. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was glad Dylan knew, it ment no more secrets, only what was writtin on the stupid note. Marco got up and walked to his clothes drawer. He opened it slowly. _'waite! this was under my blue shirt, not my black one. Ellie' _He knew it was to late to ask her if she read it. "Man if anyone reads this... It won't be good" Marco placed it back in it's spot then laid back on his bed and fell asleep with much tossing and turing.


	7. The Truth

Marco woke up the next moring and went downstaires to look for Ellie.

"Heyy El, can you please come to my room for a sec."

"Yeah, sure" Ellie stood up from the kitchen table and walked behind Marco.

"Umm..El, did you read this?" Marco showed her the letter.

"No, I thought it would be a violation of personal space" He smiled

"Thank you Ellie, It really wouldn't be good if you did" Marco bit his lips knowing he chose the wrong words to use.

"What do you mean? What's in that letter?" Ellie tried to grab it from his hands.

"It's nothing El, it's from my family back in Italy." A fake smile was plastered across Marco's face.

"What did it say?"

"Nothing, Just my aunt Julia was saying something about her daughter Tara."

"What exactly did it say?"

"Nothing, El, just drop it, please."

"Marco, I can't. You said it was bad. If your in any kind of trouble, then you need to tell me. You know I care about you and I'll help you through anything" The young redhead placed her hand on his shoulder.

"El, it's bad ok. My cousin Tara is pregant" A small tear fell from his eye.

"Well, what's so bad about that?"

"It means my parents aren't coming back home for a loonnnggg time El. They may never come back. They've been gone for nearly 2 monthes already"

"Waite, why"

"I don't know El, but if they don't come back, I could be put in foster care, and I can't let that happen. Nobody can know until I'm 18. That means for 4 monthes this has to stay between you, and me."

"Marco, don't think they can take you in, I mean your 17 almost 18"

"Yeah, I know, I didn't understand either, but my parents said that I just better keep it hush hush." Another tear escaped from his eye.

"Well we start university in a few monthes, maybe we could use this place instead of paying for a dorm?" She tried to raise his spirts.

"Yeah, I suppose. Waite, that'd be great! No rent and me, you, Dylan, and Paige can live here. Did I ever mention I love you?" He hughed he tightly.

"I love you to"She smiled

"I love you more" Dylan walked in from behind.

"Thanks El, hey Dyl"

"Do you mind" Dylan looked at Ellie signaling her to leave the room.

"Sure"

"I'm sorry about last night" Marco stood up and huged him.

"I'm sorry to" Dylan smiled wrapping his hands around the younger boys waist.

"What do you wanna do today"

"I wanna do whatever you wanna do, today it's all up to you" Dylan smiled and kissed him gently.

"Well I wanna have fun. Lets all go out to eat, then to a movie...no better yet. Let's all party!"

"Let's go ask the girls what they wanna do first" Dylan smiled and grabbed Marco's hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight" Dylan asked.

"I say we go to 'The Other Team'.. what about you" Marco smiled.

"Sounds fun!"Ellie smiled doing the dishes.


	8. True Love and A Gay Bar

The club was raging. 'The Other Team' was known as the best gay bar in town, of course it was the only gay bar in town though. The music buzzed in Marco's ear. He could hardly hear Dylan even when he was practly yelling in his ear. He could only make out a few words of what seemed like a speech. 'Marco...unfonfortable...call...kill them'. Marco smiled at his boyfriends' remark knowing what he really ment. He was alwyas there when Marco needed him...except for that night...but he couldn't help then. Marco tried to shove the memorie from his head but with all of the people dancing right beside him, almost on top of him, it was hard. Marco gripped Dylan's mucle toned arm tighter. He looked down at his discouraged boyfriend and kissed him gently on the cheek and placed his head on the younger boys' shoulder. Marco looked up into his boyfriends big blue eyes that were gleaming from the lights at the club and felt a warmth come over his entire body. He knew he was safe now. A smile escaped from his lips.

Craig and Ellie looked at each other and smiled, almost signaling the other to speak first.

"We're going to go now, we have a date at The Dot, and Paige and I have a sleepover at Heather Sinclair's because of some report...gosh do I hate her... but any way ya'll have have Marco's house for the night... to talk...or whatever" The redhead smiled brightly not meaning anything derougatorie(sp?) by her comment. Craig smiled also. He slowly grabed Ellie's hand entwing their fingers together and escorted her out of the club barly missing all of ther couples making out by the doors. Criag was amazed that their were stright couplde there too, but then quickly remebered him and Ellie were straight and were there and chuckeled at his own thought.

"Dyl, can we please go, I mean there's way to many people here" The Italian's eyes looked into the taller hockey player's eyes pleding for him to take him home.

"Of course hun, lets go" He kissed the shorter boy sweetly on the cheek and gazed into the younger boys eyes. They never took their eyes off of one another until they were back in the car. Dylan looked down to put the car key in the ignition, the forst time he took his eyes off the the youner boy. He smiled sweetly noticing Marco had yet to look away.

Dylan placed his hand on Marco's left thigh gently not wanting to make the younger boy unconfortable. The touch sent shivers up Marco's spine. Marco couldn't take it anymore. He threw his hand behind Dylan's head and closed the gap between the two of them in a sweet but tender kiss, but soon the sweet and gentle kiss truned into a hot and firey one. This wasn' the first time they had made out, but this time it made them feel all warm on the inside. Not just warm. But they felt a fire. A fire between them. A fire inwhich they had never felt before.

---------------------------------------------------------------

sorry so short, but I've been stying at my cousins for a few days to vist them before they went on vaction. Plus my brithday was July 1st so I really didn't really have time to post then either. Plus i haven't barly slept in 48 hours,2 hours max... if I'm lucky so pleas have pitty on me.


	9. 26 Days

Marco and Dylan arrived at his house still fasinated by each other. After a few hours of talking about random stuff like hockey inwhich Marco really didn't understand, movies, and new music they fell asleep on the couch.

Sunlight bit Marco on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to the smell of bacon on the stove. He looked behind him to notice Dylan was no longer next to him.

He walked into the kitchen, his hair muffled around. He cleaned out the cornor of his eye and leaned up against the doorway.

"Moring honey" The Italian smiled sweetly.

Dylan turned around. "Heyy sleepy head!" Dylan walked over to Marco who had sat down at the table and gave him a kiss on the forehead still holding the pan of crackling bacon and placing a few peices on the younger boys plate.

"Thanks" Marco took a bit. "mmmm delicious, I love when you pamper me" he smiled graciously

"I know" The hockey player sat down next to him. "You got a call earlier from the police station." Dylan took a sip of his orange juice.

"Yeah, what'd they say?" The younger boy wipped his mouth clean.

"They need to know if your pressing charges on the guys who...umm...hurt you or not."

Marco sat in scilence for a few moments not knowing what to do. So many thoughts went through his head at once, but he knew he had to be strong like Paige was, he was gonna do it. He was gonna press charges.

"Marco, you don't have to do anything you don't want to" Dylan ressaured him.

"Dyl, I think...I think I am gonna do it.

"Are you sure?" He placed his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Postive" He nodded. Not only to convince Dylan, but to convice himself.

"You are much stronger then I ever thought you could be Marco, I know for a fact I wouldn't be able to do this." Dylan smiled getting up clearing the dishes from the table and handing Marco the phone. "You need to set a date."

Marco nodded. " I know, I'll be up in my room." Marco sciently walked up to his room and dialed the number from his caller ID.

"Marco Del Rossi...Yes...A Month? Isn't that really fast?...ohhh I see...Yeah I'll be there...ok thank you bye." Marco clicked the phone off and and fell onto his bed.

'Wow' he thought to himself. He was really going to do this. He was going to go in front of a court room full of people and pour out his heart and soul of the worst night of his entire life. 'Maybe I shouldn't. I mean I could just scare them into not doing it again by saying I'd appear' He thought to himself, but didn't give it a second thought. 'I have to do what's right. I have to do this'. Marco could feel his palms were sweaty.

Marco walked back downstairs to find Dylan watching Hockey (shocking right?). Marco smiled to himself. Marco had the best boyfriend in the whole world who like possible the stupidest and most dangerous sport around. He chuckeld to himself.

Dylan turned his head to notice his boyfriend standing there smiling at him.

"So when's court?" He turned off the Tv.

Marco sat next to him. " In a month"

"A month? Really? It took Paige over a year."

"Well actully 26 days, but it's close to a month, and yes I know it took Paige longer, but they said in my case it was a double crime with more then one person so it was considered best to get this case settled before those guys can hurt someone else." Marco sighed. "Dylan, what if they ask for evidence? I don't have any! I mean I have a few bruises and scratches but that's it, I mean, what if they win, like Dean won over Paige?" A tear fell from Marco's eye.

Dylan pulled him close wrapping his arms around the boys' shoulder and waist. Marco flinched and his muscles tighted but soon relaxed. "Marco, they won't win. Everything will be ok." Dylan held onto him for awhile longer and rocked him gently back and forth.

"Maybe" Marco wipped a tear from his eye. "We should just drop the subject right now, I mean Paige and Ellie are due back any second, and I kinda want to ask you guys something." He smiled.

"Ok, but what do you wanna ask?"

"It's a surprise." Marco got up. "I'm going to get a shower and make a phone call then we can watch a movie or something." He smiled and contuined upstaries.

"Ok, I'm gonna finsh my game now" Dylan turned the tv back on to find out he missed the end of the hockey game. "Darn it"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco dialed his Aunts number in Italy.

"Hi, umm, can I, umm, speak with my mom please?" Marco asked nervously unsure if his aunt would let him. He was unsure why but he feared his aunt never like him.

"Sure, hold on one moment." His aunt handed over the phone to his ma'. "Hello Marco!"

"Heyy Ma', how are you?" Marco's hands began to shake.

"I'm fine Marco, what about you, things going well with Dylan?" His mother asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, mom just great. Listen, Ma, umm I was wondering if it'd be ok if I had a few friends over...and...umm...possibly mo..move in?" He asked shyly.

"Sure Marco! It's nice that you won't be alone. You'll have someone there to keep to company, just don't mention we won't be back for a very long time."

"Ok, thanks Ma! Love you, tell dad I miss him too, bye." Marco clicked off his phone and stepped into the shower.

The warm water felt good against his tense skin. He hummed quietly to himself. He hadn't felt this relaxed sence a few days before it happened. Before hsi life turned to crap, but he wasn't about to let crappy memories ruin the best shower he'd take in days.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So Marco, you said you had a surprise for us earlier." Dylan asked putting down book he had been reading about hockey techniques as soon as Paige walked in.

"Yeah, what's the news Del Rossi" Ellie smiled nudging this arm.

"Oww news, I should be apart of it, do tell my dear, do tell" Paige added placing her purse on the table.

"Well...ok well I talked to my mom earlier.. and ...their stying in Italy a while longer...actually a long while longer...and I was, um, wondering, if um, you guys would like to, um, Move in?" He asked shyly. His cheeks became red because of his shyness.

Ellie plunged into a hug with Marco. "Of course! I'm sure my mom won't mind, I mean I was gonna leave in like two monthes for college anway. Ohh My Godness were gonna be roomies!" He squealed like Paige did.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Paige yelled and flung onto Marco's free shoulder.

"And You Mr. Hockey Star?" Marco Smiled with both ladies on his shoulder.

"Well..." Dylan got up and walked forward to Marco and kissed him gently. " Does that answer you" He smiled.

"I think it does." Marco smiled back.

"Wait, what about the living arrangement? Are me and Paige gonna alwyas share a room?" Ellie freed herself from Marco's shoulder.

"Nope, we have a guest room in the basement so one of you can have that, the other can have my parents old room, and me and Dylan can share a room."

"Sounds good to me, as long as I get the room" Paige smiled putting her hands in her pockets.

"Ugh! Sure whatever I'll take the basement, but you have to do the dishes 4 times a week" The redhead stuck her tonge out playfully.

"Ugh! FIne whatever, whatever" Paige rolled her eyes. "Thanks Marco" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, Thanks" Ellie kissed him on the other cheek.

"Thank You Very much" Dylan smiled playfully and kiss him fully on the lips bring back the feelings of what happened the previous night.

"My Pleasure" They all four smiled.

"Ohh Marco, what about your other news?" The hockey player pointed out.

"Ohh yeah, umm in 26 days, I have court. I pressed charges on the creeps who...um, hurt me"

Paige smiled widely and threw herself into another hug. "Thats great!"

"It really is" Ellie reassured him.

"Thanks guys" The young boy smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, not my best work. Sorry, but the next chapter is the actual trail so it'll be pretty intense. I'm going to really look things up about how they do these things and stuff but try to to go over the boundries because these issues make some people unconfortable.

Also thank you so much to all my reviewers! I would reply to you all but I've been really busy with my cousins and family and I'm going to New Jersey the 18th so I have alot to do before then also, and plus I'm in writing 2 other fanfics also, so I'm sorry I can't replay to ya'll!

Reviews make me happy :)

A Happy Harlee makes more chapters sooner :)

More chapters sooner make you happy:)

So we can all be happy if you review:)

lol Sorry I thought that was cute, yes I know, I lame. Please Reivew and tell me how you think it's going!:)


	10. Tears Of Misery

**A/N:** Well I'm not going to write this in my story, because it'll be an unessary part, or atleast well just be really weird. (in my opion) but Marco postponed his court date until he was 18 due to a 'family emergency' so this chapter is set about a week after his 18th birthday. A

A/N 2: This is how court goes in my world, because It's hard to comprehend how court works in the real world and all of those big words so yeah, I'll make it really easy for ya'll to understand as well.

A/N 3: This chapter is a little graphic, not not to graphic. If you have a problem with rape stories I suggust you not read this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco smoothed out his shirt and watched himself closly in the mirror making sure he had no flaws. He was always the type of person who had to perfect in front of strangers.

Suddenly he felt to strong arms wrapp around and kiss him on the neck. He closed his eyes not wating to know who it was.

He fliched. "Stop, get off of me" he begged then turned around to find it was just Dylan.

"Sorry" He hung his head low. He had been so paranoid ever sence it all happened.

"It's ok. I completely understand." Dylan gently kissed Marco's forehead.

"May, maybe I sh..should just drop the charges, I mean I don't think I can deal with you guys hearing all of the gross disgusting deatails." Marco sat on their bed, but Dylan still slept on the couch.

"Marco, baby, whatever you need to do." The older boy kissed his neck.

"No, I mean look what they did to me Dyl. I won't even let you sleep in your own bed, and I know you'd never hurt me. I can't sleep right most of the time. I have horriable nightmares." He sighed and put his hands on his knees. " I'm scared to leave the house, and University's starting in a few weeks. Dyl, I'll never be comfortable with myself if I don't atleast try. I have to do it." He stood up tall and proud.

"And that's why I love you" Dylan smiled hugging Marco.

Marco broke from the embrace. "Did you just say you, you love me?"

"Mhm"

"Wow" the younger boy smiled the huged him again. "That's good because I love you too." It was the first time they had said 'I Love You' to each other, and actually felt like it was the 100 real thing.

"ok" He let a breath out breaking the embrace. "You ready to go?" asked the hockey player.

"not even a little bit." The younger boy let out a nervous laugh.

"let's go"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All 4 of them arrived at the court house where Paige had her rape trail.

"wow, bad memories" Paige broke the scilence.

"Sorry Paige, I forgot, thisis where your trial was too wasn't it?" Marco saw the blonde's hand beging to fidget and knew it was.

Ellie broke the awakwardness"Ok, so Marco, you feeling ok? Not gonna barf are you, because if you are here's a plastic bag." He handed him the plastic bag and smiled.

"Always prepared" the italian smiled. "Well let's go, I think I see my attorney"

"You have an attorney?" Asked Paige from the back seat.

"Yeah, Ms. Ryan. Catlin Ryan's sister(I don't know if she really has a sister but she does in my story)." Marco was the first to open his door and step out. He was quickly followed by the other.

They walked up the long stairway hand-in-hand. (in order from left to right Paige Ellie Marco Dylan).

"El" Marco looked over at her.

"What?"

"You were at the police station with me last time. You heard details, but not all of the details. I know you were crying too. If you think it's going to bother you to much, you don't have to come."

"Marco, I'm hear for you. Here." Ellie pulled out an unused tissue. "For your tears."

"thanks." Marco broke away from Dylan's grip to hug Ellie.

"anytime"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the trial was underway it was time for Marco to give his side of the story. He took a deep breath and approched the witness stand. They swore him in.

"Mr. Del Rossi, can yuo please tell the court in your own words what happend on the night of (make up date here)" Asked Ms. Ryan

"Ummm, well, ok." He took a deep breath in and began. " I was walking through the park going to the Dot Grill to meet my friend Ellie to do a report for a class. Well I was walking then I saw a guy come closer and closer to me."

"Please specifiy which man please" said Ms. Ryan

"That one" Marco pointed to an older looking man.

"ok, please contuine Mr. Del Rossi"

"Ok. well he approched me. He put his arm around me then said something 'hey fag' then I said 'I'm not a fag' then he smiled and said 'that's to bad'. Then I saw 3 other guys come out of the bushes. One of them kicked me and another pushed me onto the ground. I'm sorry Ms. Ryan, I don't know wich one of the kicked me first."

She nodded and let him contuine his story. Tears were now forming in his eyes. He looked down at his hands then up at Ellie, Dylan and Paige. Ellie and Paige had tears in their eyes, but Dylan had pure rage in his.

"I begged th..them to stop but th..they wouldn't...they just wouldn't" He wiped his eye with the tissue Ellie had given to him earlier. "2 of the guys were ripping at my shirt and another guy was unbuckling my belt. I tried kicking and screaming but th-they wouldn't stop." Tears were now running down Marco's cheeks.

"I know it's hard Mr. Del Rossi. Please tell us what the first man who approched you."

"At first, nothing. He was just laughing. He, he said 'squrim fag squirm' th-then when the other guys had taken off my shirt and belt the guy who was standing above took off his belt."

"Did the other men follow his lead?" Asked Ms. Ryan who was trying to be senstive.

Marco nooded unable to look at anybody's face.

"On-one of the guys took off his shirt. I tried to get away but by th-then two of the guys were al-already ontop of me."

Marco tried to stay strong during the rest of the trial but the tears never stoped. Even Dylan got teared up after hearing the details (just imagin I wrote them, I really don't want to go into huge detail.)

The Judge exited the room as did the jury. Marco sat next to his lawyer quivering. She asked if he was ok but he was so shooken by telling the story in such deatail he could hardly speak.

He was tempted to ask to go to the bathroom but was afrida if he spoke he would throw up.

The judge came back into the room and sat down at her podiem. Evedently it was the same judge that did Paige's trail.

"Mr. Del Rossi" She started. "I know it must've taken a great deal of courage to come here and speak out against these guys. I myself truly do believe they did what you say they did, but with no evedence, I have to find them only guitly for the bashing. Not guitly for the rape."

Marco couldn't believe his ears. He had just poured his heart and soul out in front of a room of almost a hundred people and they couldn't find them guitly? Atleast they would get some jail for a hate crime..right?

---------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride home was quiet as was the rest of the night. Marco just went to bed without a single word spoken.

"Wow I can't believe they did that to him." Started Ellie

"I mean it was horrible when Dean did it to me, but Marco? It was like 400x's worse." Paige ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't think I'd ever get over it. I know I couldn't do what Marco did. He's the strongest guy I've ever known" Added Dylan.

"You never do get over it. I mean it's been years sence Dean did it to me, and I'm still shaken over it. But it doesn't take over my life now. He'll be ok. Just don't push him into talking about it. Talking helps. But if you talk to soon, your life could come crashing down."

"That's true, I've been there with cutting. Nothing makes sence, and won't for awhile. But I think Marco will be ready to talk soon enough. If he's not. I thin kwe all understand.

They all nodded and went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah it's sad when your own chapter makes you feel bad. It like hurt me writing it. My poor Marco.

Sorry for spelling mistakes. I just got the Season 3 box set of Degrassi like 2 days ago and I wanna watch me favorite episode of Degrassi(Pride) with comentry from 2 writers of Degrassi, Adamo, and Shane Kipple before "So You Think You Can Dance" and "Don't Forget The Lyrics!" comes on. So Ciao for now!

I think the next chapter will be centered around Darco.

Hoped you liked it!


	11. Safe In Your Arms

**Author's note: **Ok so this is proably my last update for awhile... well until sometime between August 2---7. I'll be in New Jersey July 18th throught the 2od and I dought I'll have any time at all to update because I have alot of things I have to do like go to a furnal [R.I.P Mom-mom (my great grandmother), vist old friends, work, and vist family, and I'm not sure if my aunt's computer works. So I'll try to get 1 more chapter up brfore I leave but if I can't, I'm REALLY sorry!

-------------------------------------------------

Marco yawned and streched his arms out. He climed out of bed scratching his left arm then stood infront of his full length mirror.

He giggled. This is the man who had just lost his court case 28 hours ago. This is the man who couldn't defend himself. This is the man who was sexually assulted. This is the man who he no longer considered a man.

He heard a knock at his door. It was Dylan.

"Come in"

"Hey, glad to see your awake, I just wanted to grab another shirt." Dylan reached into the drawer the Marco cleaned out for him.

"Go ahead" The Italian moved out of the way to let the older man by.

Dylan kissed the younger boy's cheek "Thanks hun. Breakfast is ready" He smiled sweetly heading for the door.

"Dyl."

"humm" Dylan turned back around.

"Come here" Marco grabed the hockey players' arm in direction to sit on the bed.

"What hunny"

"Tonight, you don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in our bed."

"Marco, are you sure?"

"I'm postive" Marco huged his boyfriend tightly.

"I'll never hurt you"

"I know Dyl, that's why I'm finally comfortable with you." Marco smiled breaking from the embrace.

"I love you so much"

"I know. I love you too" Marco stood up " So what's for breakfast?"

Dylan giggled slightly "That's you" He put his arm around the younger boy "Always thinking about food"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So which side do your sleep on?" Dylan asked sweetly staring at the bed next to Marco.

"Dosen't really matter to me"

"Me either"

"How about you take the right, and I take the left?"

"Sounds good to me" Dylan smiled.

Later that night Marco wasn't having very pleast dreams.

_"If you fight back I'll cut your throut" The eldest boy whispered into Marco's ear as Marco layed there half naked._

_"Please let me go" Marco screamed through his tears._

_"aha. funny"_

"Stop! Please" Marco kicked "Please I swear I won't tell! I won't! I won't!"

"Marco?" Dylan put his hand on Marco's arm shaking him trying to wake him up.

"No! Don't touch me! Please let me go!" Tears streaming down his face.

"Marco!" Dylan shook him harder until Marco's eyes finally opened.

"Dylan?" Marco could see the top of his head as the moonlight shone through the window.

"Marco it was just a dream"

"Dylan!" Marco lunged himself at Dylan who quickly accepted the embrace. "Dylan it was horrible! It..it was that night all over again." Marco said through his sobs.

"Your alright now Marco. I'm here. I'll protect you" Dylan rubbed his back. "Do you want me to go downstairs?"

"No! There's no place in this entire world I'd rather be but in your arms"

"You don't know how happy it makes me too here that" Dylan kissed Marco's forehead.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, and have plesent dreams" Dylan laid back.

"With you, always" Marco smiled and guided Dylan's hands around him and pulled him in close. So close he could feel his warm breath on his nose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short and sweet! lol but I really needed to end this chapter here because I was thinking of putting someone else in the next chapter and it'll be a pretty emotional chapter, but I'm not sure though so it's best to end it here.

Review pretty please with suger and ice cream and cherries on top...lol


	12. Surprise!

**a/n: **I'm back! Yay! lol well here's a new chapter! Hope you like! Ohh and I just posted a new oneshot if you wanna check that out.

------------------------------------

"Ma Pa, what are you doing back from Italy?"

"Marco, me and your mother, we miss you" Mr. Del Rossi said in his Italian accent which seemed to get stronger.

"Ohh, well, um welcome home!" He smiled and gave his father and mother a hug.

"So Marco, you asked if someone could move in, who lives here?" His mother asked setting her small bag down next to the kitchen counter.

"Umm, El, Paige, and Dylan live here now. So when exactly are you going back to Italy?"

"Marco, what's the rush? Me and your mother came a long way just to see you."

"No rush no rush, just wondering." He put on a fake smile.

"We're leaving tomorrow evening. We have to get back to Italy as fast as possible." His mother answered back.

"We're home!" Called Dylan from the door putting his coat on the coat rack.

"Hi...Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi." He stepped slowly in.

"Hi Deelan, Ellie, Paige." Mrs. Del Rossi said cheerfully.

Still smiling and trying not to apper to be talking Dylan bent sideways over to Marco's ear "Why didn't you tell me your parents were coming?"

following Dylan's example "I didn't know, they just showed up.

---------------------------------------

Everyone made their way to the kitched table for supper. Mrs. Del Rossi had whipped up something new she had learned from some cooking show in Italy.

"Wow Mrs. Del Rossi, this is delicious." Paige smiled and took another bit of her pasta.

"Thank you Paige. You've always been such a nice girl." Mrs. Del Rossi smiled at her.

"So Marco, you got a call from the county court house today. They said they might want you to do a retrail. What's that all about?" Mr. Del Rossi took a drink from his water.

Marco dropped his fork and shot a nevous look at Dylan. The two girls looked at each other too which made Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi nervous.

"No-nothing. I think that was about someone who stole our cat, we pressed charges, right El?"

"Yeah, stupid people stole our kitty kitty." Ellie added the finshing touches to make it look like she ment it.

"Oh." Mr. Del Rossi didn't say another word for the rest of dinner.

------------------------

Later that night everyone was sitting on the couch watching some stupid show on tv about a girl who lost her braclet which was worth over 10,000 dollars, and didn't even know it.

"SO Marco, me and your mother were wondering, it you would come back to Italy with us for a week or two." His father said sitting up.

"Why? Nobody in my family besides you guys like me?"

"Because we thought you'd like to meet your daughter."

------------------

Waoh, this chapter is like really poorly written, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't sleep last night, I was trying to fix my computer, ended up at 5:00 a.m just buying a new keyboard for it.

I'm so tired I can't believe I can actually type, but I wanted to pot this cahpter yesterday, but my stupid keyboard wasn't working. The space bar wouldn't space, and then it all went downhill from there.

SO again, I'm sorry, and I apoligize.


	13. Confessions of a Fathers Heart

Marco paced back and forth the living room floor.

"You don't get it!" Marco screamed.

"What don't I get Marco?" Dylan retorted

"Anything! You don't understand!" Marco sat on the couch bowing his head; placing his hands over his eyes felling water buliding up.

"I don't understand? You got your cousin pregant Marco!"

"No I didn't!" His voice cracked.

"I heard your parents Marco, your going back to Italy to see your baby." Dylan tried to stay calm.

"She's just a friend, we were really close, so we started calling her my cousin, but we're not realted."

"And that makes it ok?" The hockey player couldn't hold back his anger and rage any longer

"NO! No it doesn't! Like I said, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Explain it to me Marco because it's getting really hard to follow your story now."

Marco colapsed onthe couch sighing; tears flowing freely.

"We we-were at a party one night, I don't know a few drinks to many I guess." Marco ran his fingers through his hair. "I passed out on her bed, the next thing I know I was laying in her bed with my pants off."

"Waite, hold on here a second. Are you telling me that she hurt you like those guys did?" Dylan got a surg of machoness.

"No, I just wasn't aware of my actions when it happened. Waite, does that make it the same thing?"

Dylan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend lovenly. "I love you Marco"

"I love you too Dyl." Marco sobbed in the older boys' chest.

The Italian looked up and gazed in the older boys blue eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow for Italy, but I'll be back in 3 weeks." He sniffled.

"I'll miss you, but you do need to see your daughter, but if that little punk of a friend of yours comes neer you again, tell me and I'll board the next available plane out there and shove ahockey puck own her throught."

Marco giggled wipping a tear from his eye "trust me, I will call."

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey babe" Dylan swung him around. "I missed you!" he kissed him sweetly

"I did too" The younger boy kissed him back.

"Soo how was your trip?" Dylan slung Marco's bag over his shoulder and put his hand around his waist.

"Fine, pretty cool, and Ericka, my daughter is so beautiful. I brought pictures!"

Dylan laughed at his boyfriends amusment. "Anything you create is bound to be geogrous." He kissed the top of his head.

Marco smiled sweetly "So how's El, and Paige doing?"

"We'll considering they don't know your plane was coming in today, I'm sure they still have the 'I want Marco home now' bug."

"They don't know I was coming in?"

"Nope, I figured they'd throw a party or something, but I figured you'd be tired, and plus I want to watch a movie in peace with my boyfriend tonight" Dyan stepped into the drivers seat of his car.

"That's so sweet of you Dyl, A night alone, with the most perfect boyfriend in the entire world."

----------------------------------

Sooo...good? lol I know it's short, but I wanted to post the next chapter apart from this chapter... Reviews..please?


	14. Time Alone

Ok so here's another chapter! I'm sorry for the waite, I dunno, it seems like nobody's updating, and I just kinda lost my will, but I have been thinking about this one alot, so I desiced I was gonna post a chapter even if it kills me...lol.

Enjoy. (if that's possible considering I'm sick and this chapter is horrible)

* * *

"So what about this one?" Dylan handed Marco some chessy action movie. 

Marco just stared at it for a moment then started laughing "I actually thought you were serious!"

"Well, what do you wanna watch then?"

"Let's see, how'a 'bout this one?" Marco pulled out a movie neither of them had seen before, but Paige had recomended it.

"What does the back say?"

After trying to figure out which movie to watch they fianlly decided on _'Mambo Italiano' _a movie about a gay Italian coming out to his family when his lover doesn't want anybody to know of their sexuality.

After much laughter, and a bowl of popcorn later both boys were sleeping peacefully.

Tonight was a big step up for Marco. Beging alone, in a house, and so much weaker then Dylan couldn't be done with little trust.

Marco fianlly felt that he could trust Dylan, completely.

* * *

Dylan awoke to the sweet smell of syrup, and pancakes. He loved that smell, almost as much as he loved Marco's smell. 

He loved how he smelled like honey, and sugar crystals, without smelling to femine.

"Moring babe." Dylan kissed Marco's neck as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. To his surprise Marco instantly tensed up, but eased after realizing it was only Dylan. "Smells great"

"I made sure I made all of your favorites"

"Thanks babe, but what's the special occasion?"

"Well, as you know today is our 6th month anniversey, and I wanted to make you feel like a king.You've really been there for me Dyl, even after everything, you've been here, holding my had, ensuring everything would be alright. I am enternally in your debt."

"Come'on you would've done the same for me" Dylan smiled widely and pulled Marco onto his lap.

Marco kissed him lightly as he sat facing Dylan. "Your right, I would've."

Dylan cupped the back of Marcos' neck and pulled him into a kiss. There was so much passion inf that one little kiss they both felt as if their hearts stopped beating. They pulled away; breathless.

"Everything's about to change." Marco said cathcing his breath.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked confused.

"I don't know, I just feel like everything's about to change."

"In a good way...or a bad way?"

"Good way."

"Ok I'll take your word for it." Marco got off of Dylan's lap and served him his breakfast.

* * *

Dylan walked through the front door groaning throwing down his hockey equipment. 

"Hard practice?" Marco asked as he scooted over on the couch so Dylan could sit down.

"You wouldn't believe it. It felt like coach was going extra tough on me, and the team wanted to kill me. They said it was just because they wanted to make sure I was ready for the big game next Saturday, but I'm not buying it."

"My poor baby." Marco removed his shirt and gently started rubbing shoulders which sent sparks up and down Dylans spine

Dylan moaned lightly.

Paige and Ellie walked throught the door at thst very second.

"Marco!" Ellie smiled runing towards him

"Are we, uuhh, interrupting somthing here?" Paige said smileing giving Marco a hug.

"No, Dyl had a rough practice"

"Just making sure, I mean we could totally catch up later..." Paige laughed at her own humor.

"So did you bring pictures? Is she totally cute? What's her name?" Ellie asked.

"Yes she's cute, Yes I brought pictures, and her name is Ericka" Said Marco making his way into the kitchen to grab the pictures.

"She looks just like you!" Paige said flipping through the pictures.

"She's beautiful" Ellie smiled looking up at Marco.

"You guys catch up, I'm taking a shower." Dylan kissed Marco sweetly then made his way of the staires.

"So when are we going to get to meet your little bundal of joy?" Asked Paige switching her pile of pictures with Ellie and squealing everytime she saw a picture of Marco holding Ericka.

Ericka was hardley 4 monthes old with dark brown eyes, and black hair. She was an exact duplicate of Marco, in a female version. She had the promise of breaking a cople of boys hearts when she was older.

"Well, my parents are coming back for Christmas, and it's September now... So in about 3 monthes"

"I so can't waite" Paige squealed again.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Yelled Ellie.

"Oh whatever, I'm just so excited!"

Marco laughed "Yeah, I'm excited for you guys to meet her, you'll just love her."

Dylan wrapped his arms around Marco "Anything of yours I'll love."

The younger boy turned around and kissed him gently "You know I love you right?" He said smiling.

"No, you don't prove it enough" Dylan said with a pout.

"I think it's our cue to go, come'on El, let's go" Paige said pulling Ellie.

Both boys just laughed and pulled away.

* * *

Ok so if your confused on the dates let me tell you. 

Ericka was conseved(can't spell) in July.

She was born in April

She's now 4, almost 5 monthes older, so that makes it Septemeber.

And Marco and Dylan began dating after a short break up after he returned home from Italy.

Understand?

Good!

And wow I just reliazed this chapter sucks.

I mean, I've had a lack of sleep because of school,

and I'm allergic to pollen, so my allegies are really acting up,

but god, but head must be really messed up,

cuz this chapter was horriable!

sorry!


End file.
